


He smiles.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, collocabile da qualche parte tra la s2 e la s3, pre-Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: “Mi è bastato averti conosciuto” gli ha detto una volta, mentre un coyote li fissava e la possibilità di perderlo era più vera che mai.





	He smiles.

Jess s’accorge di Nick in uno di quei pomeriggi in cui non stanno facendo nulla.  
Schmidt continua a lamentarsi di Cece e forse Jess dovrebbe ricordagli che è stato lui ha decidere di lasciarla andare, come se la sua migliore amica fosse davvero Zanna Bianca e lui fosse beh... _Schmidt_.  
Winston conta i tappi delle birre che hanno bevuto come se fosse l’unica cosa che potesse salvarli dalla fine del mondo:” Diciotto ragazzi, abbiamo bevuto diciotto birre!” gongola soddisfatto di se stesso e probabilmente anche di loro.  
Poi c’è Nick, accucciato alla fine del divano, che li osserva e alza gli occhi al cielo, dicendo più di quanto fa quando apre bocca.  
  
 _“Mi è bastato averti conosciuto”_ gli ha detto una volta, mentre un coyote li fissava e la possibilità di perderlo era più vera che mai. E lo ripete in quel momento, con un filo di voce, come se non ci fosse nessuno in quella stanza, come se stesse parlando a sé stessa.  
I loro occhi si incontrano ed è lì che le poche parole restano incastrate _, mi è bastato averti conosciuto Nick, mi è bastato esserci e averti per quel poco che ho potuto, grazie_ , senza che nessuno le pronunci ad alta voce.  
È il suono del telefono che vi distrae e vi separa.  
Jess s’accorge di Nick e Nick sorride.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellows, è una vita che non scrivo un 'angolo autrice' quindi abbiate clemenza di me.  
> è la prima storia che pubblico in questo fandom, ho iniziato a seguire il telefilm nemmeno una settimana fa e sono alla fine della s2 e vorrei tanto, davvero tanto, entrare nello schermo e dire a Nick di smetterla e prendersela.   
> Ma so già che passerò in mezzo ad immense sofferenze perchè le mie OTP sono sempre così, quindi mi sono messa l'anima in pace.  
> La storia è corta, nulla di particolare, ma non è stata betata.  
> Per qualsiasi errore/segnalazione/ avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa pensate della storia ci sono le recensioni.
> 
> Buonaserata,  
> Rei.


End file.
